Knd:Secerts!
by KeannaHughley1362
Summary: ok this story is about me and rachel trying not to use our powers on earth but when the earth is in trouble do we use them or die trying!OH!KEANNA IS IN LOVE WITH NUMBUH 19!
1. Meetting Rachel's Sister Chapter 1

"Oh my god my sister keanna will be coming and its bad enough that numbuh 19 century is at moonbase for the summer. That was suppost to be having but now my sisters coming."Rachel said stepping in her car driving off to the she got a call with from her boyfriend nigel uno.

Hey rachel we got numbuh 19 century from the moonbase and was headed to my house.

"Ok."Rachel said End Trassmision stoping the car looking for her sis untell she saw a light chocate girl with hooped wear a green and purple tac top with her black jacket,mini blue-jean skirt and a pair of high-high tops stepping in the hair was in a high pony-tail which ended at her lower back which had dark green highlights at the end and her bangs.

"Hey Rachel."she said hugging her.

"Hey Keanna."Rachel said hughing her back.

"You have't changed a bit."keanna said look at her.

'You too keanna."They both giggled.

"So where are we going.?"Keanna said looking out the window.

"Sector V."Rachel said driving in the drive way.

"Oh cool and before we go in i need to tell you something we can't use our powers on earth."Keanna said calmly.

"Why."Rachel ask.

"Beacuase then the world well know our sercret."Keanna said wildly going out the car getting her bags with the help of rachel by the way.

"ok."Rachel sighed walking in the house putting her sister bags down looking up too fine every quite then a mouse.

"Hey everyone this is my sister keanna."Rachel said untell a run up and hugged keanna to death untell two guys pulled she off keanna.

I'm Wally and this nigel that was kuki how try to kill you."Nigel said.

"aaahah Yeah looking at the couple coming her way.

"Hey im hoagie at this is my girlfriend said while holding abby's hand.

"heya."Abby said.

"Hey."Keanna said she saw that most cutiest guy.

''Hows that?Keanna said looking at the guy dreamily untell rachel snapped her hands in her face snapping her out off her trance.

"That's numbuh 19 said getting keanna's bags taking them too her room.

Oh walking behind him untell she saw numbuh 19 century again this time she walked up to him but he turned around and pulled out a mustard gun aiming it at her untell she did a round-off kick hiting he hand causing the gun to go in the air untell she jumped on the walls caught it while landing on the ground softly trowing it to him.

"See ya around numbuh 19 century."Keanna winking at him entering her room beside his.

"Who's was that girl."He said blushing walking in his room.


	2. Do i love her Chapter 2!

"keanna are you in there i need to talk to you."Rachel said untell she got pulled in.

"Keanna what in the."Rachel yelled but stopped seeing that her sister wasn't listening instead she was singing and dancing to her rachel walked over to her to took them out her ear.

"Oh hey rachel."Keanna said confused putiing her ipod in her bag untell a braclet with a sun on it fall out.

"Oh you dropped something."Rachel said picking it up.

"What the."Rachel said as it glow.

"Keanna what is this."Rachel said while keanna went in the bathroom to turned on the shower.

"It yours its to help you go into your powers."Keanna said showing her hers.

"Look this is said."Hers had a crestit on hers glowing as well.

"You can only use your powers when you sing your spell its the same with mines."Keanna said getting her pjs,tower and other thing for her shower.

"Oh,Keanna the slumber party starts in 10 don't be late."Rachelsaid walking to numbuh 19 centurys room looking at her braclet when it turned off.

"cool."Rachel said untell she ran into numbuh 19 century.

What said looking up.

Oh its you numbuh 19 said getting up.

"Rachel can i ask you said blushing.

"yeah." Rachel said.

"Who is the new girl."He said blushing.

"That's my sister keanna."Rachel said looking at him confused.

"Oh."He said blushing.

"Why you don't like her do you."Rachel said laughing.

"NO,I JUST WANTED TO KNOW THAT'S ALL."He yelled trying not to blush but falled.

"Just kinding oh i before i forget the slumber party starts in 10."Rachel said walking off.

"Ok i will be there."He said back.

"So,that's her name."He said blushing going into his room.


	3. Secerts Chapter 3

Walking in Abby's room keanna seeing rachel and goes in with seeing sleeping bags,movies,mics,flat screen,bar,bombox,etc.

"WOW you guys know how to make a slumber!"Keanna said to rachel.

"Yeah."Rachel said back.

"Come on guys lets get started."Abby said sitting beside hoagie on the floor.

"Ok!"Rachel said sitting beside keanna sat beside numbuh 19 century.

"Ok what do yall want to play first."Abby said looking at keanna.

"Oh umm i guess true or dare."Keanna said.

"Yeah i love that game."kuki said clapping.

"So who wants to go first."Keanna said before kuki said pick me pick me.

"Ok Kuki your first truth or said.

"True."Kuki screamed.

"Why do you love raindow monkeys so much."Keanna said.

"Beacuse there round,super chucky,the color of the raindow,they have lots of love,and said.

"Wow.''Keanna said.

"Ok my turn."Kuki screamed.

"Keanna truth or dare."Kuki said.

"Truth."Keanna said.

"Is it true that your really rachel's giggled.

"WHAT!Rachel and Keanna said looking at each other.

"Come on keanna tell us."Abby said looking at keanna.

"Me and keanna are really not sister were just have alot in comman like a differnet lauguage.

"You know another language!They yelled looking at her shocked.

"What language you speak."Nigel said.

"Japanese."Keanna and Rachel said.

"Cool what else we don't know about you keanna.''Wally said.

"That i'm cool,funny,crazy,not typical,ovidous,smart,loveable, said.

"Cool."Hoagie said untell keanna stood up and said I'll be right back walking to her room.

"What was that about."Hoagie said untell abby hit him with her hat.

"Sometimes she keeps to said.

Meanwhile keanna climbed out she window bring her ipod with her untell she was on the roof looking at the cresent moon listening to she Keanna was listening to her music rachel got alittle worried.

"Oh numbuh 19 century can you do me a favor."She said pulling him to talk.

"Um..sure said.

"Can you go check on keanna for said carmly.

"Sure."He said.

"Thanks."Rachel said joining the others while he went to go check on keanna.

Meanwhile keanna was singing her numbuh 19 century knock but didn't nodody open up so he opened the door saying keanna are you there untell he was in her was shocked when he saw her diary.

"What the hell oh my god its her diary she will kill me with i read it."He said untell he couldn't take it so he opened to the first pages and started reading.

Dear Diary,

Its so hard trying to keep my secert from my friends.I can't take it i can't tell them or they will i can't let that happen beacause i like one of so sweet,kind,awsome,cool,cute,handsome,etc.I can't let him die and will die to save them.

Love,

Keanna

"Wow."Numbuh 19 century said blushing she likes me yes closing the diary walking to the window that was open so he walked outside untell he was on the roof.

What the hell who would be on the roof thi..He said untell he saw keanna sanging her fave song sharada while her hair flying with the wind with her eyes closed untell he sat beside her.

"Oh,hey numbuh 19 century trying not to blush."

"Oh hey why are you out said looking her.

"Um clearing my head."She said moving closer to him.

"Oh...rachel told me to see with you were said sliding closer.

"Well do she now."she said moving closer to his lips.

"Yes she did."He said untell there lips were together while the moon light was on them untell she realied what she was doing pulling away.

"Omg no what have i done we have to go him up running hand in hand.

"What why."He said trying to catch up with her going into the window.

"You don't get it please just get out."she said crying.

"Ok kissing her again leaving her room untell she slamed the door in his face.

"Tell rachel that i'm going to bed."she said untell her wings came out.

"Ok bye."he said going back to the party.


	4. Decisions Chapter 4

Back to the slumder party he found himself confused what was she hiding from him then seeing everyone asleep so he would told her tomorrow.

In the morning

"Oh rachel can i talk to you."he said before she went to the kitchen.

"Ok."Rachel said untell numbuh 19 century said i kissed said blushing.

"You what now."Rachel said fearful.

"I kissed her under the moon light on top of the roof untell she break away and ran in back to her room crying begging me to get out and now she acting werid."He said trying to understand whats wrong.

"Oh."Rachel said shocked.

"Yeah now i think she don't like me can you talk to her for me."He said.

"Yeah i will talk to said running to her sister she finally get there her sister was sitting up on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Keanna i hear what happened are you said waking over to her sitting beside her.

"Rachel who i'm kidding i can't have a relationship with a human like you and nigel and when the elispes come i will die said crying harder than before.

"Keannai will fight with you,im just like you we have our powers and you know to use them better than i do anyways if you can do that you can find true love."Rachel said.

"But racheli can't let it hurt you and my friends or earth just because im the princess of our home town doesn't mean everything to me,i can't even kiss him with out my wings coming out."She said.

"but the elispes is tomorrow at least have some fun,I have an idea your coming to lime ricky's tonight with me and the girls said out of the blue.

"Ok."Keanna said wipping her tears hugging rachel.

"It's settled your coming to lime rickey's said walking out the door closing it behind her when she saw nigel in the hallway.

"Hey nigel can you help me with something tonight."Rachel said.

"Yeah sure what you said.

"I need you to take numbuh 19 century to lime rickey's tonight ok beacuase i have to get him and my sister together said.

"Ok."he said going to find numbuh 19 century untell he was pulled a kiss.

''Thanks nigel."she said walking away.

"Wow"He said dreamily untell he saw numbuh 19 century.

"Hey numbuh 19 century what are you doing said.

"No said.

"Beacuase the guys and i are going and there will be lots of chicks so what do you said.

"Yeah."he said walking to hes room.

"We leave at 8:00 Ok."Nigel said.

"Ok"shutting the room.


	5. Lime Rickey's Club Chapter 5

the was 7:45pm at the was drying her hair after a long hot wear her hair down her fave outfit was her high-high tops and short shorts with a dark green and pruple tac-top with her blue jean thought she looked great taking a quick look in the merrior walking out the door into the living room with the others before she grabbed her baslet incase of trouble.

"So yall really."Rachel said with her light blue skirt and her tiger shirt.

"Yeah."They saisd stepping out the door going into the car driving off finally the y got there it was pretty full but they had there way they got in there they found a buff untell rachel saw nigel.

"Yeah guys ill be right back."Rachel said walking to nigel untell she saw lizzie go up to him and hugged him untell he couldn't breath which made her almost cry but rachel didn't know that keanna was bethind her watching what was going on untell she saw a chick fliting with numbuh 19 century which made keanna get keanna didn't know what to do help rachel or get but boy she she pick3ed rachel running towards nigel and lizzie pushing off her yelling get the hell off him.

WHO THE HELL ARE yelled at her b ut she seen worst so she got in her face and said "I AM THE GIRL WHO CAN KICK YOUR ASS THATS WHO I AM!Yelling louder than lizzie untell the while club got quiet.

"Well its look like we got a challenge."Lime ricky said in the mic.

"Um a challenge to see who can sing the best."Lizzie said evilly.

"Ok im down with that."Keanna said back.

"Of course you are you know you can't sing better than me."Lizzie said stepping on stage.

"Omg i can't."Keanna said in fear almost fin to cry.

"Haha this is going to be easy."Lizzie said in the mic.

"You care to do alittle bet sall we."Keanna said with a plain.

"Yeah who ever loses they never come back to this club again she said.

"Ok."Keanna said.

"Lets go."Lizzie said as she started singing her song whos that chick by lizzie was sining her song rachel pulled keanna to talk.

"keanna why did you challenge lizzie."She said prouldy knowing that keanna was going to win.

"Well you know i never back down from a challenge,and lizzie was fin to stell your man so i had to do something about that."Keanna said hugging rachel untell the music stopped.

"Well it looks like its my turn wish me luck."Keanna said walking up on stage getting the mic looking staight at numbuh 19 century for this the song started playing

oh oh yeah oh oh yeah oh oh yeah let me be with you oh oh yeah oh oh yeah oh oh To make sure the two of us meet , I cast a spell our hands are gently touch, And then look at me and smile. We pretend not to realize how we really feel and suddenly, We fall in love, she said and started to dance across stage. Let me be with you Let me be with you Let me be with you I want to hold you tight Untell now, unable to say it,I've just been hiding it I'm only acting strong, thats all it is, Please see though Just wait 5 more minutes until we can meet and after that we fell in love Let me be with you Let me be with you Let me be with you I just want to cry When we let go our join hands It make me uneasy Let me be with you Let me be with you Let me be with you I just want to hold you I just want to hold soon as she stop the club was quiet as a mouse untel sevtor v started clapping then the whole club started yelling keanna,keanna making keanna blush untell lime rickey came on stage with lizzie behide him untel the clapping stopped and lime rickey spoke in the mic ok with your applause vote who both of our hands and hold up lizzie's first she only got a clap for her group then they it was keanna's lime ricky hold up keanna's hand then the crowd went wild.

"So i just keanna the winner."He said.

"Yeah keanna."Rachel yelled after keanna jumped off stage into she gradded numbuh 19 century out the back door.


End file.
